


New World Problems

by I_write_bad_fanfiction



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ana is actually from BNHA, Cross-over Sort of, Its not that important really, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, tags???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_bad_fanfiction/pseuds/I_write_bad_fanfiction
Summary: Ana lives in the world of Boku No Hero Academia, when she is a new pro hero, Silver Sorceress, who can use her blood to control metal, fire, and water. After a fight gone wrong, she is transported to the world of Soul Eater, right as a new Kishin is on the rise. Stranded in a foreign world, unable to use her quirk, will she be able to convince Lord Deatb that she isn’t a threat? Will she ever be able to make it home?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	New World Problems

It had started normally enough. Ana was out on patrol with her partner, Sarah, when the saw a villain running out of a store, money in hand. It should have been easy to deal with. 

“I’ll go after him. It should be easy.” Sarah took of after the villain. Ana watched her run as she called in to her office.

“Hey, We have a villain. Robbed a store at the corner of 5th and 6th. Can you run facial recognition?” Ana Asked.

“We can. Let’s see... George Vaden. No Villain name. He’s... He’s wanted for three accounts of murder and has a highly dangerous quirk. Should I come down?” 

“Yes,” said Ana, “I’ll need wings to search from the sky.” She ended the call and called Sarah to tell her what was happening. “Sarah! The villains name is George Vaden, and he’s wanted for three accounts of murder. Make a three block border. I’ve got wings, I’ll go after the villain.”

“Affirmative. Good Luck, Ana.” Sarah turned to make the border, with help from the police.

From the Air, Ana looked for the villain. ‘There he is,’ she thought, as she spotted him. “Sarah, I see him on 8th, going north. I’m going after him.” Ana dropped out of the air on him. “Hello, George,” she said, dusting off her pants. “I’m afraid you’re going to jail now. So sorry.” Ana cut her arm, silver blood dripping down to a large metal trash can, which reformed into a dozen knives, pointed straight at George. “Hands in the air and you won’t get stabbed.” 

George looked at her. He looked, and he smiled. “You underestimate me, Silver Sorceress. Do you know why my quirk is dangerous? I can send you to a world you’ve never been to. A universe entirely different from our own. Three have gone before. You shall be the fourth.” And then he grabbed her. 

Ana’s vision faded to black, and a last thought ran through her head. ‘Oh no.’ Then there was nothing. Then, there was gravity. Then, she was falling.


End file.
